


Alma

by NiiAlexandre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiAlexandre/pseuds/NiiAlexandre
Summary: Alma viu sua mãe sendo queimada viva na fogueira e em seus últimos suspiros lhe foi jogada uma maldição, a transformando em um lobo branco na frente de todos.Agora Alma vive numa vida de cão fiel ao lado de Matthew, caçando seus semelhantes e tendo que assistir a morte de várias bruxas. Mas por quanto tempo?





	Alma

A luz do luar brilha a ponto de me cegar. Os gritos de desespero se misturam aos de felicidade e prazer perante a cena. O estalido das chamas, o cheiro de carne queimada, nada disso me chama atenção. Meu olhar se encontra em minha mãe, que queima na fogueira. Ela é a única que não chora ou se desespera, a única que realmente não é "inocente" no meio de outras quatro mulheres chorosas. A barra de seu vestido bege favorito começa a ser engolido pelo fogo, o coque que prendia seus cabelos castanhos se desmancha aos poucos conforme o ar quente sobe, liberando a mecha branca que ela tanto odeia. O rosto se contorce com o calor, e ela mal consegue manter seus olhos abertos. Minha atenção se prende em seus lábios levemente rosados que se mexem desesperados. Me pergunto o que está tentando dizer. Forço minha visão com intuito de ler suas palavras. Tento soltar-me dos braços de Fay em vão, pois, a cada movimento que faço, seus braços me apertam mais.

— Alma, você não pode ajudá-la — Fay sussurra.

Lutando contra seu forte aperto, mil pensamentos correm dentro de mim. O que minha mãe está fazendo?

— Fiama está recitando algo? Seus lábios estão se mexendo, consegue perceber, Alma? O que ela está tentando dizer? — Sua voz grave ecoa em minha mente.

Um calafrio percorreu todo meu corpo fazendo com que eu parasse de resistir. Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de meus lábios:

— Uma maldição — Olho para ela. —, acho que está recitando uma maldição.

Posso ver a confusão em seu rosto arredondado.

— Maldição? Mas para quem? — Ela se cala.

Volto meu olhar para a fogueira, ainda sem entender para quem se direciona a maldição que transborda dos lábios de minha mãe. Para alguém da multidão ensandecida, talvez?

Um sentimento sufocante atinge meu corpo fazendo-me estremecer. Os lábios de minha mãe pararam de se mexer.

Fay me vira bruscamente, forçando-me a olhá-la. Uma mecha de seu cabelo dourado cai sobre seu olho. Desde que começou a conviver com Fiama, ela finalmente conseguiu  

ser livre para ser a mulher que sempre sentiu dentro de si . Seu belo rosto agora me fiscaliza preocupado. Encaro-a confusa, o desespero me dominando aos poucos.

— Em você? Mas o que ela está pensando?

Aproveito sua incredulidade, desvencilho-me de seus braços e corro sem rumo floresta adentro. Os gritos de Fay tornam-se mais e mais distantes de mim. 

Uma forte dor nas pernas obriga-me a parar e caio de joelhos. Minha cabeça lateja, os sons a minha volta começam a aumentar, a visão desfoca, embaçando tudo a minha frente. Vários estalos denunciam a forma como ossos se partem, dobrando-me em desespero. Ofegando, olho para minhas mãos que parecem encolher aos poucos. Dentro de mim tudo se contorce dolorosamente; por cima, uma pelagem branca rasga minha pele, cobrindo-me por inteira.

Ainda atordoada e completamente aflita, sentindo cada pedaço do meu corpo latejar, explodir como um pedaço de madeira velha no fogo, ergo-me. Meus ouvidos captam o barulho do vento nas árvores de forma intensa, consigo ainda ouvir o crepitar do fogo e os gritos que deixei para trás, diferentes cheiros invadem minhas narinas, a terra molhada, carne queimada e até mesmo de fezes de animais. Olho para baixo. Um focinho branco esticado atrapalha minha visão do chão, que se encontra ligeiramente mais perto. O que um dia foram mãos, agora se transforam em grandes patas brancas.

##

Um chacoalho súbito desperta-me. Olho para os lados, habituando-me à casa. A luz do sol adentra as janelas, o cheiro da madeira invade minhas narinas, o som da respiração de Matthew faz com que eu mexa minhas orelhas para frente e para trás, rapidamente. Levanto e estico as patas dianteiras, espreguiçando-me deliciosamente.

Matthew remexe-se na cama e vira-se para mim. Seus olhos azuis me encaram.

— Bom dia, Whisper — ele diz se levando da cama, indo em direção à uma simples mesa com apenas duas tábuas montadas em cavaletes no canto do quarto, na qual encontram-se uma bacia e uma jarra de metal. Levanta a jarra de metal liso pela alça, lava o rosto usando o líquido da jarra despejada na bacia. 

Não se incomoda em secar o rosto ou as mãos. Vem em minha direção e acaricia minha cabeça, bagunçando meus pelos.

Desce as escadas que levam a parte inferior da casa, e eu sigo logo atrás dele. Chegando no andar de baixo, Matthew abre a porta de entrada para que eu possa sair e andar em volta da morada.

Saio e sigo pelo lado esquerdo da floresta, sentindo folhas molhadas de orvalho roçarem em minhas patas e pernas, umedecendo meus pelos. O sol desaparece, um cheiro de chuva paira no ar. A grama alta à minha frente esconde a passagem para a mata. Aproximo-me adentrando a grama, liberando um caminho de terra cercado de árvores e um som capta minha atenção. Detenho-me; a parte traseira de meu corpo ainda escondida pela mata alta, minhas orelhas mexem-se rapidamente procurando a origem do que escutei. Farejo o ar em busca de algo diferente, e a chuva que começa dificulta-me o faro. Dou alguns passos cautelosos para a clareira à frente. Entretanto, um sentimento horrível impede-me de continuar, deixando-me ofegante e em alerta. Sem mudar meu olhar de direção, abaixo a cabeça, levando meu focinho ao solo barroso e farejo o local. Um cheiro mofo e de alguns animais se mistura a algo diferente, um odor que costumo sentir em coisas não-humanas. Um arrepio percorre minha espinha, acuando-me e deixando-me receosa, cauda baixa, somente a ponta levemente empinada. 

— Whisper! — Os passos lentos e arrastados de Matthew na terra úmida pela chuva interrompem minha busca por quem ou o que esteja nos espreitando.

Automaticamente giro meu corpo, correndo na direção de Matthew para impedir que ele se aproxime demais do que nos observa. O alcanço rapidamente, ficando a alguns passos de distância dele. Ainda me sentindo tremer, não consigo mover meu rabo, colado no corpo. Matthew continua andando para diminuir a distância entre nós.

— Whisper, o que estava fazendo? — Percebendo que há algo errado, ele para. — O que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa por ali?

Rapidamente, ele alarga seus passos, me passando. Com um pulo, coloco-me à sua frente, encarando seu rosto.

— Não quer que eu vá? — Matthew me olha desafiante. Sustento seu olhar. Por fim, solta um suspiro. — Muito bem, vamos para casa. 

Ele se vira, refazendo o caminho para a construção simples de madeira, nosso lar. Olho para trás uma última vez, novamente um calafrio arrasta-se em minha espinha e uma forte corrente de ar sai do local passando por mim. Impulsiono minhas patas traseiras e corro atrás de Matthew, entrando no chalé. 

Passo rapidamente pela porta, que é fechada atrás de mim por Matthew. Ele senta-se à grande mesa e delicia-se com seu mingau de café da manhã.

Observo Matthew. Não possui nenhuma beleza notável e a idade já lhe é bem visível. Seu rosto triangular combina perfeitamente com seu penteado, cabelos na altura dos ombros, grisalhos assim como seu cavanhaque. 

A sensação de ser observada recusa-se a me deixar, fazendo-me ignorar o prato de comida oferecido por meu companheiro.

— Você precisa comer, Whisper — diz entre colheradas. — Surgiram rumores de uma jovem mulher, viram-na conversar animadamente com um gato. Ambos pareciam fazer seu caminho para o campo colher ervas. Até aí tudo bem, o problema do que me relataram foi que a jovem vive sozinha com o animal e que, durante essa colheita, o animal caminhava em duas patas, segurando as flores nas dianteiras.

Sem mais, termina de comer em silêncio. Levanta-se da mesa, deixando seu prato. Empurra com o pé o mingau que foi deixado para mim ao lado da mesa.

— Coma. — Segue pelo corredor, entrando na primeira sala à direita.

Sem vontade, dou uma pequena lambida na comida encorpada e sem gosto. Meu estômago revira. Chacoalho todo o corpo, balançando e jogando pelos para todos os lados. Sigo o caminho feito por Matthew.

Sentado à sua escrivaninha, escreve concentrado. Deito-me aos seus pés, cruzando as patas dianteiras. Olho para a janela em alerta, vigiando o que nos espreita, imaginando os perigos que nos aguardam em meio à floresta sussurrante e o que encontraríamos na próxima caçada.


End file.
